


The Marath'damane

by NoteInABottle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoteInABottle/pseuds/NoteInABottle
Summary: “I'll stop the sun in the sky for you,” Kai said. “I’ll make it so the wind never blows again. I’ll keep you safe, my Marath’damane, so tell me: what do you choose?”
Relationships: Large Obsessively-In-Love Reptilian Alien Soldier noncons Small Moth-like Alien With Wings
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	The Marath'damane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/gifts).

> I have no idea what kind of mind came up with this prompt but HOLY SHIT, HERE WE GO. Please accept my humble first time at writing something like this.

The creatures wings were larger than its body, spread-out and translucent in the bright Iavian sun. They were laced with intricate patterns that mesmerized the eye. As soon as Kai had seen this one, he had known that it belonged to him.

Some of his comrades liked to _collect_ these Marath'damane, these inhabitants of the yellow-flecked planet with its fair winds and constant sun. They made it a competition to see who could capture the most, as if quantity somehow made up for quality. For such a harsh planet, these Marath'damane were fragile creatures. It was far better, Kai thought, to choose one and make it yours forever.

He reached out and stroked one scaly claw against the length of the Marath'damane's body. He made his touch gentle, but the creature still shuddered.

"What is your name?" he asked.

Large, iridescent eyes stared up at him, speechless with terror. He would have to fix that, somehow. It would be no good to have a silent, terrified partner.

In one easy motion, Kai lifted the creature up into his arms, cradled it gently. Light flutters of its wings brushed against his cheek, and he couldn't help but feel a stir of answering heat. Something about the vibrations of a Marath'damane's wings always drove his kind crazy.

He brought the creature into his ship, a large spherical chamber with soft walls and glowing white lights. He placed the Marath'damane down gently on the bed, before opening his claws and pinning it down firmly.

"I like to be answered," he said gently. "I won't hurt you if you do what I say. Tell me, beautiful. What is your name?"

In the space between one tremor and the next, the answer came to him in a chime of crystal sound.

_Harai_, the Marath'damane said. _I am one lost at sea, and a prisoner on a ship. Call me Harai_.

"A beautiful name," Kai murmured. He kissed those fluttering eyelashes, the trembling mouth. "My name is Kai. I would like it very much if you called me that."

He was so full of tension that he could hardly breathe. The patterns on Harai's wings mesmerized him, seemed to shift slowly in the light. In the next moment, he had climbed on top.

Warmth enveloped him like a second skin. He shuddered in ecstasy. His comrades had spoken about this, about the unbearable warmth of a Marath'damane's body around yours. He thought he could never get enough of it.

He needed it, needed this creature's softness on his skin, needed his organs warm and pulsing around him. The vibrations intensified as Harai screamed soundlessly in distress, but that just made it feel even better.

Craving was a constant, hunger-like thing inside him, the craving for flesh. Pleased, he rubbed himself all over the Marath’damane, answering its vibrations with purring of his own. He would be so good to this thing. He would take good care of it, pamper it, love it with every fibre of his being. After all, it was going to bear his children, scores and scores of them. A fierce burst of love made him dig his appendages into the Marath’damane’s flesh, and a shrill scream rang in his ears.

Transparent wings fluttered so fast that he could feel the air stirring against his cheek, not just in wafts of air, but a constant hum. It made a sound. He loved that sound, so he was careful not to disturb the wings as he thrust in, over and over, delicately handling the body underneath him and positioning it just right. The air smelled of sex and sweat, with the slight tinge of blood mixing in as well. He had gotten carried away somewhere - or no, there were red lines from where the Marath’damane had scratched up his face.

Pleasure filled him so fast that he nearly whited out. He had found himself a fighter.

Under the harsh glare of the white light of his ship, Kai fucked his Marath'damane until it came, crying out in his mind in a shrill, musical scream. He bent over, gasping, as pleasure flooded every cell on his skin, made every scale flutter with shivers of pleasure.

"How does it feel?" Kai gasped, his knees straddling Harai and pinning him down on the bed. When Harai didn't answer, Kai thrust in again harshly.

_I can't breathe_, the sound in his mind was dazed and desperate. _I can't move, I can't breathe. Help me!_

Kai shivered again in pleasure. He eased up on his grip, and Harai's entire body seemed to arc off of the bed in response.

Slowly, deliberately, Kai put his claws back where they had been. "I will help you," he whispered softly, and began moving again, unable to resist the delightful flickers of friction that came from every movement. Harai's eyes were beautiful, like gems, fixed on him like nothing else existed in the world. "I'll keep you safe. I won't let anyone touch you. You're going to bear my children, and when you're done I'll fuck you and breed you until you bear more."

Harai whimpered, and his eyes glazed shut for an instant as Kai came again. It felt like his come had soaked through not only the bed, but all of Harai's body as well.

"Tell me you want it," Kai whispered again, after he had regained enough breath to speak again. He wanted this, wanted Harai, more than anything else in the world. "Tell me! It's the world outside or me, Harai, my marath'damane."

For an instant, Harai's wings went completely still. They had been vibrating this entire time, slamming against the bedsheets and making a constant humming sound. Now, they lay completely flat on the bed, with not a single twitch of movement. Without any motion from his eyes or from his wings, Harai almost seemed dead.

Kai pressed more kisses against Harai's skin, trying to convince him to move again. "I'll protect you from them," he whispered. "I love you, Harai. I'd kill the rest of the world for you. I'll stop the sun in its tracks and make it so the wind never blows again, all for you, my love. Now tell me, what do you choose?"

_Kai,_ the sound of Harai's voice was pure, liquid pleasure pouring into Kai's body, filling him up to the brim. He felt his vision darken, could taste the despair and desperation and lust on his tongue. When his vision cleared again, he was fucking wildly into Harai's body again, unable to stop himself despite the harsh cries that rang in his mind, over and over.

_Kai, Kai, please._

“Tell me how it feels,” Kai said, addicted to the sound of Harai’s desperation, the way it sent cold shivers of pleasure through him.

_It feels good. I can’t breathe!_

Kai gasped and came again, nearly losing his balance this time. When it was over, he stroked his claws over and over Harai’s soft skin, then gently touched its belly.

“You’re mine now,” he said. The possessiveness that shot through him just then could have conquered worlds, galaxies, if it needed to. _All for you_. Beneath him, wings fluttered like a butterfly pinned to a board.

Let others have their collections, their matching colors and their kaleidoscope of offspring. He would have the most beautiful one of them all, and that would be enough for him.


End file.
